Barely Human
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: In a world where all he knew is gone with no explanation, Mal must step up and find a way to safety. Even if it means trusting the most unexpected person. But when it comes to finding a way out will he be prepared to do whatever it takes to survive? AU Based in 'The Last of Us' world.


**Okay so it's been a while since my last big chapter story, so I hope I don't disappoint with this one! It's based in the world of the amazing awesome and incredible perfect game, The Last of Us. So of course throughout the story we'll be dealing with the infected; Runners, Clickers and Bloaters. And Hunters. **

**It might help set the atmosphere if you have played the game but if not I'll try to explain everything as best I can! :) Also I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes!**

**So here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Last of Us or Cause of Death.**

* * *

The flashes of bright lights. The roaring sirens in the distance. Mumbled voices surround him. The metallic taste of blood against his dry chapped lips. It all fades and blurs, rushing around like a whirlwind. Echoed breaths and heartbeats thumping in his ears. As the screaming pain in his side cried out once more. It dragged him through the streets, through the corridors until…nothing. It all stood to a halt in an unsettling silence. And like surfacing from water he gasped for air as he woke with a start. His vision blurred for a second, adjusting to the light as he slowly sat up.

"Nat?"

His voice was hoarse and gruff against the soreness in his throat, it burned every time he spoke but despite the pain he continued to shout out in the hopes someone would hear him.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

Holding his side, Mal winced in pain as he climbed out of bed. Stumbling into the bathroom he glanced into the mirror at the fragile and bruised man staring back. Running his hand over his face, he rubbed the rough stubble that lined his jaw before stepping back into his room. He took a second to look around, the room deathly silent not even the sounds of a thriving hospital beyond the door. The phones ringing, patients waiting to be treated, doctors and nursing rushing up and down the corridors. Nothing he couldn't hear anything. Taking a deep breath he stumbled towards the cabinets by his bedside emptying it's contents across the floor until he finally found some clothes, undoubtedly left by Natara at some point while he'd been there.

After changing out of his hospital gown, he checked the bandage around his stomach. The simple touch causing him to recoil in pain. His whole body tensing as a light twinge shot through his head causing him to daze as he caught himself on the rail of his bed. Taking a second to stabilize himself, he stood a moment as his vision began to blur again he managed to push through it; feeling his heartbeat as it raced in his chest. Pushing forward he staggered towards the door. The hall was quiet and still, the overhead lights flickering as they hummed with a dying buzz. Bare feet against the cold tile floors, Mal made his way further down the corridor. His every breath echoing in the eerie silence. Moving through the building Mal glanced around the sights that surrounded him. Empty wheelchairs and gurneys left in the wings. Torn down curtains lay in a heap on the floor along with lost items of clothing and personal belongings.

Mal moved further through the building before finally reaching an information desk, he stumbled towards it grabbing the phone as his trembling hands desperately mashed against the buttons before pressing the receiver to his ear. His fears only confirmed as he was left with nothing but the silence of the dead line.

"Damn it!"

The sound of his voice echoed as he slammed the phone against the table, letting it fall to the floor beside his feet. Mal stood back running his hands over his face, letting out a deep frustrated breath as he attempted to calm his speeding heart. With a deep grunt his hand found his side once again to ease the pain as he continued further down the corridor. The lights fading as the flickering slowed to the point of popping into darkness causing Mal to flinch. The metallic smell in the air sending a slight twinge through his nose as he walked deeper into the darkness. One hand cupped his side while the other blindly searched for a source of light. His fingers instantly recognizing the touch of a discarded torch. Quickly bending down to pick it up, Mal flipped the switch to light his path as he did his breath caught in his throat. The unmistakeable sight of bloody handprints marked the wall, stains of red dried in the chairs and closed blinds. The beam of his flashlight explored the walls and floor, revealing more pools of red. Mal looked around at the bloody mess that covered the floor, some of the sights causing him to screw his nose up in disgust.

"Oh god. What the hell…"

The flashlight slipped from his grip falling to the ground with a muffled thud. Glancing down to pick it up, Mal's eyes widened at the illuminated image of human remains.

"No, no, no."

Staggering back Mal rushed away from the corridor, his side screaming in pain as he forced his way through the darkness. His heart pumping in his ears, a lump stuck in his throat he quickened his pace as he hobbled through the building. Every opening door and every shrill bird call causing him to jump until he was caught in the searing blaze of the sun, blinding him as he let the emergency door slam closed behind him.

Moving his hand up to his eyes, he waited for his vision to clear as he glanced around at the empty parking lot. Not a car in sight. Instead the area occupied by empty triage tents. Taking a deep breath Mal slowly approached the entrance, cautiously peering inside with the hopes of finding any other survivors. The tents laid bare with only the odd discarded items such as clothes, medical tools and documents scattering the floor. Turning away, Mal made his way down the street and further into the city.

With each step his side began to burn along with the pain in his aching legs. He pushed on regardless, taking in the alarming sights around him. The thriving city he'd known all his life, now in ruins and abandoned. Stores looted and left to age and decay, apartment buildings filled with thick dark smoke from the simmering fires left ablaze, cars abandoned in the streets from civilians that had attempted to flee from whatever threat had taken the city so suddenly. The more he walked through this devastated ghost town, the more he failed to recognize the place he'd once called home. As the injury in his side started to pull him back under he fought to stay awake, staggering up the stone steps of the town hall. A row of boards stood before him all filled with missing posters, his eyes wondered across endless faces; woman, children, sons, fathers, the list went on. The thought of so many families torn apart caused a weight to pull on Mal's chest. Glancing back at the ravaged city, he didn't want to think about what had caused so much destruction. What had caused so much death. In that moment he just wanted a way out, a way to safety. Stepping back onto the street a torn billboard in the distance caught his attention as he stumbled his way towards it.

"Mandatory Evacuation…"

The notice stated that all residents report to the checkpoints located in the downtown area in the south side of the city. His train of thought was suddenly cut off by the searing pain erupting within his side. He reached down only to fall pale at the sight of his own blood. Taking a deep wheezing breath, he slowly lifted his shirt seeing that the blood had started to seep through the bandage. The sun continued to glare from the sky causing the last of few fibres of energy to drain from his weak and shattered body. With narrowed eyes, he could just make out the checkout sight over the crumbling building tops and slowly dying trees. And with the last of his strength he pushed himself forward, grunting and wincing with each step. He slowly hobbled towards the only place left with the fragile hope of finding help.

* * *

**Please review! x**


End file.
